Incredibles: Dawn Of Heroes
File:Dawn of Heroes.png Incredibles: Dawn Of Heroes is the prequel to EVERY Incredibles Crossover Game in the Incredibles Games Series. The game takes place in the year 2013, at the height of the Russo-American War (a war between Russia and the United States) as powerful Superhuman Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and his family, known to the world as The Incredibles, meet Clementine Everett and her guardian, Lee Everett, as they form a team to combat the Russian threat in the moment that will change the Multiverse! The game explains how Dash and Clementine met, how the New Incredibles was formed and how the Incredibles defeated their first Villain, Vladimir Makarov. The game is set for release in 2017 on Xbox One. Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - Member of the Incredibles Team and son of Legendary Hero, Mr. Incredible. Dash has the powers of Super-Speed, Enhanced Combat and Dexeriety. He meets Clementine while hunting William Carver in Macon, Georgia. Clementine Everett - Lee Everett's adopted daughter and member of the Division 34, a secret team of CIA Specialists that are hunting William Carver. Clementine saved Dash from an exploding building and told Lee to form an alliance with The Incredibles. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and leader of The Incredibles. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Dash's mother and strategic advisor to The Incredibles. Violet Parr - Dash's sister and stealth operative for The Incredibles. Lee Everett - Leader of Division 34 and Clementine's adoptive father. Maria Hill - Member of Divison 34 and former member of SHIELD. Villains William Carver - An American terrorist and member of the Illuminati. He opposes the Incredibles and Divison X, attempting to use the Russo-American War to his advantage and get the United States and USSR to fire nukes across the globe. Plot The game starts with a quick showing of past events, such as the Battle Against the Omnidroid, Syndrome's death and Underminer's Invasion. The game shows Mr. Incredible and Frozone fighting off Underminer in the Final Battle For Metroville as the Gilgenbot (Underminer's Giant Robot) fires lasers at several skyscrapers, bringing them down and killing hundreds of people (and causing millions of dollars in property damage). The Battle then switches to Dash, Violet and Mrs. Incredible as they fight Underminer's Robot Legion in the Downtown Area in a series of explosions and Superpowers causing destruction. Dash then zooms through several Robots and destroys them as Violet grips 5 Robots and crushes them, before Mrs. Incredible throws her arm into several Robots, and smashing them into a whole other wave of Robots. After several minutes of fighting, Mr. Incredible jumps on to Underminer's MECH Suit and brutally punches the chest, before ripping out the circuits and causing the machine to go haywire. Mr. Incredible then jumps to safety as Underminer leaps through the air and screams "No! My plans have been destroyed! NO!!!" as the MECH crashes down on to the Gilgenbot's head, resulting in a massive explosion that blows Underminer's right arm and left leg off, before spreading to the rest of the Gilgenbot and causing small, but extremely damaging explosions. Category:Games